


What A Lovely Bomb

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explosives, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's in the box, Rat?"</p><p>"A…" he paused, searching for the right word. "A bomb." He said, a smirk crossing his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Lovely Bomb

When the front door was kicked open and fell off its hinges, Roadhog knew that Junkrat was back from his little errand run. He scurried into the room with a box tucked under his prosthetic arm. He roughly adjusted his grip on the cardboard box and headed for the blown up remains of the kitchen. RH heard giggles echo from the kitchen, but he chose to ignore his partner's mischievous laugh.

Roadhog grunted and looked back down at his newspaper. He had probably just picked up some spare parts and pieces from a junkyard to spice up his prosthetics.

"Now which wire d'ya cut on this contraption again?" Okay, that's his cue. Now Roadhog stood up from the couch and (quickly) walked to the kitchen.

Metal parts were splayed out on the table, and there was a black box on the half-broken, island table in the center of the room. Junkrat was hunched over, hand twirling a pair of wire cutters, with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Roadhog, brow arching up as he asked, "What?"

"What's in the box, Rat?"

"A…" he paused, searching for the right word. "A bomb." He said, a smirk crossing his face.

Roadhog sighed. This was the sixth time this week. He dragged a hand down his masked face before crossing his arms. "Stop looking for these things. You're gonna blow yourself up." The last thing he needed was a roasted Rat, and he liked his little burnt Rat the way that he was.

"Awww, Hoggie, yer worried for me? How cute!" Junkrat giggled, snorting when he laughed hard enough. He ran his metal hand through his singed hair. "Ahh, relax, would ya? It's just a bloody bomb- and the sixth one at that! And I'm a very careful person!" he said as he roughly threw the box in the burnt corner of the kitchen. Roadhog didn't say anything; he knew Jamie was careful with his toys, but he was just a bit rough with its packaging.

"Just don't even think about using the toaster, okay?"

"Okay, okay, luv ya, too." Junkrat mumbled, picking up a green wire as Roadhog went back to his couch and scooped up his abandoned newspaper.


End file.
